


No tan diferentes

by NinaBane



Series: No tan diferentes [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaBane/pseuds/NinaBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un mensaje equivocado, insultos, una sonrisa... Kurtbastian</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The sun goes down, the stars come out..._

Sebastian abrió los ojos en la oscuridad de su habitación, buscando su móvil, que había sonado con un nuevo mensaje. Bizqueando, miró el contacto. _Porcelana. ¿_ Por qué Kurt le enviaba un mensaje a las tantas de la madrugada?

**Hey, bebé, mañana en Lima Bean a las 6? Te echo de menos :( K.**

¿Bebé? ¿Echar de menos? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SE HABÍA TOMADO HUMMEL? Y entonces se le ocurrió. Quizás se había equivocado de número...

Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Tenía una cita mañana.  _Oh, Porcelana, va a ser tan divertido reirme de ti..._

_And all that counts, is here and now..._

Lima Bean estaba prácticamente desierto cuando el warbler entró, buscando con la mirada al molesto contratenor. Lo encontró en una mesa esquinada, con uno de sus jodidamente ajustados pantalones y una camiseta roja, bebiendo su café y revisando la hora cada dos por tres en su móvil. La sonrisa malvada adornó de nuevo los labios del warbler mientras se acercaba, depredador, a Porcelana. Se sentó en la silla de en frente y le miró cuando este levantó la mirada para observarle con odio.

-Suricato. Estoy esperando a alguien.

-Lo sé, creo que he sido puntual.

-¿Qué?

_My universe, will never be the same..._

-¿Ya no recuerdas el emotivo mensaje de ayer noche?-se llevó dramáticamente la mano al corazón.-Me hieres, _princesa._

-Más quisieras tú que yo te mandara un mensaje. Márchate. Blaine estará al llegar.

-Pero, _princesa,_ si querías que viniera tu noviecito, tendrías que haberle mandado un mensaje a él, no a mi.-sonrió.

-¡Yo nunca te mandaría un mensaje a ti!-gritó con odio.-Y para tu información, Blaine ya no es mi novio.-dijo molesto.

-Oww, ¿se cansó de intentar entrar en tus pantalones ajustados? Estrecho.

-No voy a quedarme aquí para que te regocijes en mi vida, ¿Qué tal si te compras una?-Y se fue del café.

Sebastian sonrió totalmente. _Sebastian 1. Kurt 0_. Y Blaine libre...

Sin embargo...ahora ya no le parecía divertido...

_I'm glad you came..._

El móvil de Kurt sonó esa noche, con un mensaje nuevo.

**"Ey, _princesa_ , ¿Hay hueco en esos pantalones ajustados para mí? ;) S".**

**"No soy zoofílico, suricato. K."**

**"Ni yo hetero, _princesa_. S"**

**"Ardilla. K"**

**"Porcelana. S"**

**"IMBÉCIL. K"**

**"Mañana a las 2 en Breadstix? S"**

**"Puede.K"**

**"Ojalá te ahogues durmiendo. S"**

**"Dale un beso a tu almohada y asfixiate con ella :D K"**

**"Buenas noches, _Kurt._ S"**

Esa noche, en dos partes muy diferentes de Ohio, dos chicos quizás no tan diferentes se durmieron con una idéntica sonrisa en los labios.

_I'm glad you came._


	2. ¿Cita?

El chico entró en Breadstix mirando la hora, comprobando que aún no eran las dos, alegrándose de no llegar tarde. Cuestión de cortesía, se dijo. No es como si apenas hubiese dormido esa noche, o hubiese cambiado cuatro veces su vestuario, o...Espera, si había hecho todo eso. Mascullando contra si mismo, se sentó en una de las mesas, esperando a su...¿Cita? Oh DIOS, ¿ACABABA DE PENSAR EN ESO CÓMO EN UNA CITA? La falta de sueño, la falta de sueño, se dijo a si mismo. Golpeando la mesa con sus uñas, comprobando la hora de vez en cuando.

_2.05._

_2.10_

_2.20_

¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Estaría en apuros? Como las _princesas_ , susurró una voz en su mente haciéndole sonreír.

_2.45_

¿Dónde estaba ese pequeño bastardo?

-Whoa, eres insistente, ¿Eh?-alzó la cabeza y el alivio inundó su cuerpo, si bien intentó ocultarlo sin demasiado éxito.

-¿Qué pasó, princesa? ¿Uno de los caballos de tu carroza real no iba a juego con tu ropa y tuviste que teñirlo?-preguntó, en vez de susurrar un ansioso " _Kurt, te extrañé",_ que es lo que quería hacer.

-No sabes lo difícil que es teñir caballos.-le sonrió juguetón.-Aunque ya veo que el sistema de túneles suricato funciona bien, ¿Eh?

-¿Cómo sabes que no acabo de llegar?-le retó cuando el chico se sentó en frente.

-Llegué antes, pero no entré por si no venías. Después te vi venir, y quise ver si si te hacía esperar te ibas. Pero, whoa, eres pesado, ardilla.

-Prefiero decir que soy insistente.

-Yo prefiero decir que eres un dolor en el culo.

-Hay muchos tipos de dolores en el culo...No me importaría causarte uno...

Dos puntos de color aparecieron en las mejillas de Kurt, dando color a su suave piel de porcelana y...STOP. STOP, SEBASTIAN. Para. Esos no son pensamientos de tu estilo. Y entonces un sonido entró en su cabeza y ya no importaba nada, ni su estilo, ni que se suponía que le odiaba...

Solo importaba que era Sebastian Smythe, y que su cerebro acababa de derretirse por la angelical risa de Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Era oficial. Ese día sería recordado como el día en que el cerebro de Sebastian Smythe se derritió y su corazón se salió por su boca y decidió lanzarse a los brazos de Kurt Hummel para que lo cuidase. Y solo por una risa. Una angelical, perfecta, melodiosa risa...Una sonrisa sincera y embobada se extendió por sus labios mientras miraba a Kurt reír.

-¿De verdad los chicos caen con esas frases?-consiguió decir entre risas. Sebastian solo sonrió más.

-¿Prefieres las frases cursis sacadas de Google? ¿Así caerás en mis sábanas?

-Escúchame, suricato.-dijo Kurt ya calmado.-No pienso acostarme en esas sábanas en la que te revuelcas con cada trozo de mierda pervertido que tiene ganas de sexo.

-¿Y si las lavo?-le dio un golpecito en la nariz, sacándole una sonrisa.

-Ni aunque las quemases.

-¿Y qué te parecería un revolcón en el sofá?-Kurt le golpeó el hombro riendo.-¡ _Princesa!_

-No tienes remedio, ¿Verdad Smythe?

-¿Eso es un sí al sofá? Es un sofá muy cómodo.-le dio un guiño.

-Eso es un sigue soñando. Eres incorregible.-sin embargo, el cariño con el que lo dijo restó sentido a la frase.

-¿Y qué tal la mesa de la cocina?-cogió la barbilla de Kurt y con un fluido y rápido movimiento, le robó un beso a Kurt. El contratenor se zafó del contacto segundos después, y antes de que Sebastian pudiese pararle, ya había huido, dejando en sus labios el regusto dulce de su boca suave y de labios rosados.

* * *

Esa noche, el móvil de Kurt sonó por segunda noche consecutiva,

**"Tengo un beso tuyo secuestrado. Su libertad vale otro. S"**

**"Oh, ya veo, frase sacada de Google...Suricato ladrón. K"**

**"Pero soy un sexy suricato ladrón,** **_princesa_ ** **. Lo sabes. S"**

**"Devuélveme mi beso, ardilla. He tenido que desinfectarme la boca. Tres veces. K"**

**"Oh VAAAMOS. Ha sido lo mejor que has probado en tu vida. Si quieres ese beso de vuelta, tendrás que quitármelo...S"**

**"Las cosas de palacio, van despacio ;) K"**

**"Te has tomado demasiado en serio lo de princesa...Buenas noches. Su Majestad. S"**

**"Imbécil. K"**

**"Me rompes el corazón. Ese sonido han sido los trocitos cayendo al suelo, uno a uno... D: S"**

**"...Tonto...K"**

**"Has sonreído, Hummel. Lo sé. S"**

**"Ve a preguntarle a tu almohada si le parece bien la mesa de la cocina para revolcaros. K"**

**"Mi almohada ha decidido que un trío con la cama será lo mejor. Y lo más placentero. Estamos abiertos a un cuarteto, por si te apetece unirte. S"**

**"Eres asqueroso. K"**

**"Que te duermas,** **_princesa_ ** **. S"**

**"No puedes obligarme, Suricato. K"**

**"O lo haces o...S"**

**"¿O...? Estoy temblando de miedo. K"**

**"Bueno, tengo algunos tomos ilustrados del kamasutra gay de los que quizá tu padre estaría interesado en saber...S"**

**"¿Kurt? S"**

**"ESTOY DORMIDO. LO JURO. ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO MENSAJES SONÁMBULO, PERO ESTOY DORMIDO. K"**

A Sebastian se le escapó una carcajada. Podría acostumbrarse a esto, decidió. Realmente le sentaba bien jugar con Kurt. Y si pensaba que su risa le había derretido el cerebro, bien, sus labios habían terminado el trabajo. Molestar a Porcelana nunca había sido tan divertido. Ni tan cálido...

Entre bostezos, escribió el último mensaje de la noche, un mensaje que no llegó a enviar.

**"Eres tan adorable...S"**


	3. No me digas si me estoy muriendo

Una semana después ( y millones de mensajes enviados, trillones de sonrisas bobas, miles de coqueteos...) Sebastian aún tenía el sabor de los labios de Kurt en los suyos, su delicioso sabor a caramelo. Quería besarle de nuevo, _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Miró su móvil, descubriendo que solo quedaban dos horas y media para que Kurt saliera de clases. Le daba tiempo a ir a WMHS para verle...Sonrió mirándose en el espejo, revisando su uniforme, emocionado ante la idea de sorprenderle. Era irónico como solo pensar en verle le ilusionaba...Le había calado hondo sin que se hubiese dado cuenta. El Warbler subió a su coche y encendió la radio, sin preocuparse de la emisora, solo pensando en Kurt, y entonces escuchó la canción.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_Don't let me see I bleed_

_Don't take the mask out of me_

_Let me believe that I worth it_

Rápidamente la melodía tomó su cabeza y comenzó a prestar atención a la letra, atraído por la extraña canción.

_I hate the compassion in your eyes_

_Those eyes that I miss so much_

_Those eyes that I used to hate_

_Those eyes that taught me how to love_

Inmediatamente los ojos verdes/azules/grises de Kurt aparecieron en su cabeza, haciéndole sonreír.

_And you look at me without seeing anything_

_Just the asshole I used to be_

_And now this bastard_

_Is opening his heart to you_

Esa parte le hizo reflexionar. ¿Seguiría Kurt viéndole como al chico egoísta y caprichoso que había intentado destruirlo? ¿O se habría dado cuenta del cambio?

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_Don't let me see I bleed_

_Don't take the mask out of me_

_Don't let me say that I love you_ _**.** _

Se dio cuenta de que dolía. Dolía pensar que Kurt pudiese desconfiar de él...Dolía porque estaba sintiendo mucho, muy rápido y por primera vez...Dolía porque aunque podía conseguir cualquier chico...algo le decía que no iba a poder conseguir este...

_So don't tell me that I bleed_

_It's just my broken heart_

_Crying because I'm dying_

_And I die without being able to tell you that I love you._

Porque Kurt no era solo un chico...Era EL chico...Comprendió con los ojos llorosos, las últimas notas de la canción sonando. No había forma de que Kurt sintiese algo por él...Él, que solo le había llevado dolor a su vida...Cuando la primera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, estaba aparcando en el WMHS. Se secó las lágrimas con furia, maldiciéndose interiormente. Él era Sebastian Smythe, demonios. Él podía tener a cualquier chico con solo parpadear.

" _El problema es que Kurt no es cualquier chico..."_ Susurró una voz en su mente, a la que decidió ignorar.

Salió del coche y se apoyó en este, esperando a que el contratenor saliera, pues ya había sonado el timbre. Y entonces le vio salir. Sonriendo cariñosamente, con los ojos brillantes fijos en...Blaine.

Sebastian nunca había sido de esos que montaban un gran espectáculo de celos. Ahora solo quería ir allí y patear a Blaine hasta que le dijese como hacer sonreír así a Kurt. Mientras miraba con odio a Blaine, este le miró y se congeló en el sitio, sus ojos achicándose con desconfianza, sus labios moviéndose rápido mientras le susurraba a Kurt que tenían compañía.

La reacción de Kurt fue inesperada y hermosa (al menos para Sebastian). Alzó la mirada rápidamente, sus ojos brillando cuando le localizaron, un brillo totalmente diferente al que le mostraba a Blaine, sus labios esbozando una sonrisa embobada, sus mejillas arreboladas en color...Además de que salió corriendo, directo a los brazos del warbler, rodeando su cuello para darle un gran abrazo. Sebastian rodeó su cintura con fuerza, acercándole.

-Hola...-susurró en su cuello.

-Hola Bas.-sonrió el ojiazul, antes de darle un corto beso que hizo a Sebastian ver las estrellas.-Recupero mi beso, ¿Vale?


	4. Chapter 4

Una vez se recuperó de la sorpresa, Sebastian rozó su nariz con la de Kurt, sonriendo embobado.

-¿Y ese beso?

-Yo también soy un ladrón.-susurró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Querría este ladrón cenar conmigo?-murmuró perdido en sus ojos, juntando sus frentes.

-Claro que qu...

-No puede.-le interrumpió Blaine ganándose una mirada irritada por parte del Warbler.-¿Qué? Tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Culpa al profesor de Historia.

-Tiene razón.-se quejó el ojiazul.-Tenemos que hacer el trabajo...Pero espera mis mensajes, ¿Vale Bas?

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, princesa.-presionó un beso en su frente, ruborizando al chico.-Mándame un mensaje cuando salgas del coche, ¿Ok?

-Está bien, suricato.-le besó de nuevo, sin dejar de sonreír.

El warbler les acompañó hasta el coche, negándose a soltar la cintura del castaño, sin dejar de dar pequeños besos en su cuello mientras caminaban, bajo la atenta mirada de odio y rencor de Blaine. Finalmente soltó al chico, viéndole entrar al coche con un suspiro. Pasó una mano por la ventanilla y acarició su mejilla, acercándole para otro beso. No podía evitar besarlo una y otra vez, era como una droga.

Tras varios besos, se alejó unos pasos y mirando al contratenor, escribió y mandó un mensaje.

**"Ya te echo de menos...S"**

Kurt miró el móvil y se ruborizó.

**"¿Qué dijimos de las frases sacadas de Google, Smythe? K"**

**"...¿Qué las adoras? :3 S"**

**"...Cállate y dame un beso para que pueda irme.K"**

-Muy mandón estás tú hoy...-se acercó de nuevo y juntó sus labios en un largo beso, extasiándose con su sabor. Gimoteó cuando el castaño se apartó buscando aire.-No...

-Bas, tengo que irme...

-No quiero.-atrapó su labio inferior y lo mordisqueó levemente antes de besarle de nuevo.

-Da igual lo que quieras.-gruñó Blaine tirando de la camiseta de Kurt para separarlos.-Ya os coméis la cara después. Me gustaría aprobar Historia.

Kurt gruñó antes de dar un guiño coqueto a Sebastian.

-Luego te llamo.

El coche desapareció bajo la mirada del warbler, que no dejaba de maldecir a Blaine.

* * *

 **-** ¿Cómo soportas estar cerca de él? ¿Cómo puedes besarlo, Kurt? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera respirar su mismo aire? Después de todo lo que nos hizo, no sé en que demonios piensas para tolerarle. Te va a hacer daño.

-Ha cambiado.-murmuró Kurt con la mirada fija en la carretera.

-No ha cambiado, eso es lo que te quiere hacer creer. Solo te está utilizando y cuando dejes de serle útil te dará de lado. Se está aprovechando de lo inocente que eres, solo eres un chico más que añadir en la lista.

-Le gusto a Sebastian.

-No, no le gustas. Eso es lo que él quiere que pienses, pero no eres más que otro capricho, otro de sus juguetes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan despreciable soy que no merezco que alguien como él me quiera?

-Las putas no saben lo que es querer.-Kurt apartó la mirada de la carretera.

-NO HABLES ASÍ DE BAS.-gritó mientras se le inundaban los ojos de furia y lágrimas.

-Kurt.

-No, Kurt no. Bas ha cambiado, yo he cambiado y al nuevo Kurt le encanta el nuevo Bas.

-Él no...

-Él sí. Le quiero, Blaine. Nunca pensé que lo haría, pero lo hago, y ojalá él me correspondiese.

-¿Qué más? ¿Serán novios y serán felices viviendo en la casita de chocolate?

-Si fuese su novio, sería la persona más afortunada de este mundo.

-Kurt.

-Cállate, Blaine.

-KURT.

-HE DICHO CÁLLATE.

-¡EL COCHE, KURT!

El castaño miró al frente, asustado, justo a tiempo para ver como otro vehículo en sentido contrario se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Y después todo fue blanco.

* * *

Sebastian suspiró de nuevo, mirando la comida sin tocar, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana mayor, Judith Smythe.

-¿Qué te pasa, Seb? Llevas media hora suspirando sin parar y mirando el móvil con ojos de cachorro pateado.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando conociste a Brian?

La pregunta le pilló de improviso y miró a su hermano con atención. Suspiros, ojos de borreguito, mejillas algo sonrojas, labios aún hinchados...

-¿Quién es él?

-¿É...él?-tartamudeó mirándola mientras el sonrojo cobraba fuerza.

-Sí, el chico que te gusta. ¿Cómo es?-la televisión sonaba de fondo.

_"Se ha producido un accidente en la carretera que conecta Lima con Westerville, dos vehículos se han visto involucrados, de los cuatro pasajeros, uno ha muerto y los otros tres están ingresados con graves contusiones..."_

-Totalmente perfecto.-susurró mirándola.-Tiene...tiene la piel pálida y los labios rosados, un pelo precioso y unos ojos..Dios, Judith, sus ojos...

-¿Cómo se llama?

_"Uno de los accidentados es Kurt Hummel, hijo del congresista Burt Hummel."_

Sebastian se giró totalmente pálido y clavó su mirada en la pantalla, una foto deslucida de Kurt le devolvía la mirada.

_"Los heridos han sido llevados al Hospital de Lima, dos de ellos muy graves..."_

-Judith. Llévame al hospital.

* * *

El chico entró en la habitación 313 temblando, notando como algo se rompía en su interior al verlo postrado en la cama, más pálido de lo normal, los labios sin ese color rosado que tanto adoraba y los párpados tapando sus ojos azules, esos que lo volvían loco. Se sentó al lado suya cogiendo su mano.

-Hola princesa...-le besó los dedos uno a uno.-¿Ves por qué no quería que te fueras?

Miró al chico inconsciente y su corazón se saltó un par de latidos. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba cantando.

_It was all darkness,_   
_one night's loves_   
_unfulfilled promises_   
_unnamed bars._

_How do you take care of something that gets past of you?_   
_How do you love without being loved?_   
_Ilusion or reality?_   
_I only see an angel in front of me_

_You found me when I wasn't lost_   
_Headed wounds that I didn't know I had,_   
_And with your boy's purity_   
_I remembered what it felt to be myself._

_We haven't barriers_   
_Your eyes shut them down_   
_Between your wings I feel sure_   
_Please don't leave me aside._

_How do you take care of something that gets past of you?_   
_How do you love without being loved?_   
_Ilusion or reality?_   
_I only see an angel in front of me_

_I'm a fallen angel_   
_who takes you to the dark side_   
_please remind me how to get out_   
_or cover your wings in black_

_Black wings as my soul_   
_but your soul is shiny_   
_you changed me_   
_I don't want to lose you_

_So, take my broken heart_   
_and change it for a new one_   
_where doesn't rule chaos,_   
_just don't walk away from me._

_And show me a new world,_   
_tip my wings in white_   
_kiss me until I'm drunk of you..._   
_I'm sick of being alone"_

Su voz se quebró en la última frase y comenzó a sollozar sobre el pecho del otro, aliviado de verle vivo. Una mano acarició su pelo y alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Kurt, brillando.

-Ey..no estás solo, no más...Estoy aqui, Bas...

-K..Kurt...-el chico le besó para callarlo, secando sus lágrimas a caricias.

 _"Kurt, te quiero"_ pensó entre besos el Warbler.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos,  
> Este es el primer fic que inicié y completé, se encuentra en fanfiction.net  
> Evidentemente tiene muchos errores, pero le tengo mucho cariño, así que lo iré subiendo sin apenas retocarlo. Espero que os guste.  
> Besos,  
> Nina Bane


End file.
